Strawberry Creameu
by whispermy-serenade
Summary: -ONE SHOT- WARNING: B26, BEL X FRAN; YAOI. BOY X BOY LOVE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. THANKS. R, R, R. READ, RATE, REVIEW MAYBE? /brick'd


**Strawberry Cream**

**[M] B26**

**So yeah. This was written for my sister's birthday o/ Enjoy, Mizu, & HARPI BIRTHDAI! ❤  
**

* * *

It was a rare day – to see a certain teal-haired illusionist in the kitchen, awake at 6AM in the morning… and _baking_. Of all things to do, like sleep till the afternoon, or take a relaxing bath, or soak in the warm sunshine outside, the frog hat-wearing boy decided to bake. For Varia-knows-what reasons, though, Fran was mixing in sugar and butter, making a very creamy concoction.

Blonde hair standing up in messy spikes poked around the corner – Bel had awoken when he heard cupboards banging close, and went down to take a look, only to discover the sight of his younger lover trying to bake something in the kitchen. It was the first time Bel had ever seen Fran up so early and baking at that. He kept watching, peering from the corner like the little princely stalker that he was.

One by one the ingredients went in – and then _they _appeared. Those sweet, juicy, plump and tender… red, full and ripe with color – Bel's eyes lit up at the sight of the strawberries. He loved strawberries – absolutely _loved _them. Not only were they the sweetest fruit he'd ever tasted, their precious flush-red color was something that reminded him of the certain teal-haired boy adding said strawberries in. Why? Whenever they kissed, and Bel pulled away, he'd always see how flushed Fran's face would be – That's right, the exact shade of flush strawberries. Thinking of kissing Fran was taking a toll on his tired body, and the Prince didn't need to look down to know that he had an erection.

Quickly turning so he wouldn't get caught staring at his lover like the pervert he was, he closed his eyes and imagined it – kissing Fran, their hot tongues moving against each other and feeling the smaller boy buck his hips against him; erection grinding against erection - and oh! The glorious moment when Fran would come undone in his arms, in his sweet caresses and hot, passionate kisses; the moment when Fran would be trembling in his cradle, squirming and moving so _erotically, _it would turn him on even more – and those moans, yes those throaty grunts and whines that the boy would make, how pleasurable, how absolutely sensual they sounded, just begging, pleading and imploring for more, more of what the Prince could give to him-

Yes. That was overdoing it. The Prince's imagination, that was – it was driving him crazy just thinking about kissing the frog, and to the extent of even making love… On the fucking kitchen counter, of all places. Then the whipped cream, that blasted _strawberry _whipped cream Fran was making. Oh yes, Bel had a plan for it. A very good, absolutely perfect wake-up plan and it did not involve using the cream as a base for whatever Fran was trying to bake.

The Prince made his move.

* * *

"Why're you up so early, froggy?" The Prince laughed in his usual fashion, liking the way the younger jumped at his voice and flushed deeply, then trying to hide the bowl from him.

"N-Nothing, sempai," The usual monotonous voice Fran always took was shaking – and did he just stutter? "Why'd you wake up so early? You normally sleep till noon."

Bel's eyes narrowed underneath the heap of messy bangs covering them. Was Fran planning to surprise him? Well, too bad – because he had a surprise of his own.

"ushishishi, you woke me up with your banging and clanging," Bel replied simply, before moving to cage the frog in-between his arms, lodging the bowl uncomfortably in-between the both of their bodies.

"Sorry." Ah, there that usual monotone was. Bel was always a little ticked by the monotone, but today would be a different story – wait till Fran starts to be pleasured and his voice would rise, crack, with each moan of pleasure.

"Since the froggy woke me up, I think you should be punished," Bel tilted his head so far that his bangs actually fell and revealed one of his eyes.

Fran blinked, absorbing the pretty luminous color of his lover's eyes before he focused on what Bel had said.

"Another punishment?" He sighed. "What do you want to do to me this time, sempai?"

"What else?" Bel retorted in a snort. "Fuck you, of course."

With that being said, he scooped the bowl from the younger's arms and dumped it on the counter before lifting the boy by his thighs and setting him on the counter. His erection poked the inside of Fran's thighs, and being sat on the counter only pushed his short boxer pants up even higher.

"Fran."

Bel lowered his head, and Fran knew what he wanted. Immediately, the illusionist leaned up, putting both hands on the bare chest of the Prince, and kissed him full on the lips. As always, a simple kiss wasn't satisfying enough for Bel, and Fran found himself lying flat on the counter in seconds – with Bel hovering over him, and a wet appendage invading his mouth. Slowly, Fran started to kiss back, imitating the Prince's movements with his own tongue. Their tongues twirled, meeting halfway before Bel pushed and invaded the illusionist's mouth once more, taking over the younger's body with immense passion.

While that was going on, one of the blonde's hands sneaked down, and yanked Fran's pants off – this earned a small whimper from the younger as the cold air hit him on his private parts. There wasn't much room to complain though – Bel was teasing the tip of his member soon enough, and Fran bucked his hips, turned on by the motion of a swirling digit on peak of his stiffened member.

"S-Sempai, don't tease," He moaned out as Bel pulled away and leaned down to give a rough bite to his sensitive neck.

Bel bit hard enough to draw blood, but was lapping over the pain with his pleasuring tongue soon enough, and Fran let out a soft sigh at the sensual but soothing ministrations. The younger's hands had crept to Bel's muscled shoulders, where his pale digits dug into the Prince's skin.

Without much effort, Bel started to stroke along the length of Fran, and the younger moaned in ecstasy, bucking his hips in pleasure and contorting his usual expressionless face into one of desire, lust and want.

"Sempai!"

This was what Bel loved – teasing Fran, watching Fran beg and plead with his eyes, his mouth moving but no words coming out because of the hard pleasure from teasing his member. The youngster was so sensitive he would come any second now-

"Ahhhh, sempai!"

How right the Prince was, and his ego swelled as much as the limp member in his hands. With his other hand, he reached up and stroked his face, cleaning the cum that had spilled on it before bringing it to his mouth and flicking out his tongue to taste it.

"Delicious," He smirked before he took notice of the bowl beside them. "Let's not waste your cream, shall we?"

Fran could barely say anything before Bel scooped the bowl off the counter and started to massage said strawberry cream all over him – mostly concentrating on his taut nipples down to his groin area. The blonde even had the atrocity to make a huge dab of cream right on the tip of his member. Fran wanted to protest, but again he was cut off – this time by the rough tongue that was touching his neck, and small nips of sharp teeth along the sensitive skin.

Hands travelled up to tease at the stiffened peaks of Fran's pink nipples, and the youngster bit back a groan, knowing how much the sadistic bastard of a lover he had was enjoying this. The wet appendage at his neck slowly went down, and Fran found himself writhing in pleasure – hoping his movements would somehow make that tongue lick his nipples that begged so much for pleasure.

Bel granted his wish, sweeping his tongue over to the cream-covered pink nipples before he flicked it out at the nipple to lick, once, twice before withdrawing. With a slight smirk, the blonde bent down and bit on that pink nipple – hard.

"BEL-SEMPAI!"

That painful nip was followed by a series of suckling, and Fran could barely contain his moans any longer as he pushed his chest upwards, wanting more of that tongue on his body. With a final lick, Bel moved to the twin of the now-moist nipple, and started to lick the cream off, switching between sucking and biting the sensitive bud.

If that wasn't enough, Bel was leaving Fran's member unattended – and the younger hated it a lot. He wanted to feel pleasure from everywhere. Looking at the mess of blonde hair as his lover licked; sucked and bit, he reached down and tugged at the Prince's hair. He earned a hum from said Prince, and moaned when he felt the vibrations on his nipple.

"Sempai… Hurry… Please, lick the cream off my… It's uncomfortable!"

That was all Fran managed to squeeze out before his lover moved down, tongue trailing and licking cream off the bits and parts of his body. Bel was all about taking over, being the dominant one, and Fran could only lie there and take it.

Soon enough all the cream was gone and Bel finally only had one thing left to take care of – the cream on Fran's member and his own member that wanted to pound into that sweet, round ass of Fran's. First, though, came his lover.

Moving so that he now knelt in-between Fran's legs and letting the younger sit up to watch him, Bel took the erection into one hand and stroked it, loving the bulging veins and pulsing hotness before he flicked out his tongue and took the strawberry cream into his mouth.

Fran shrieked – that one motion had just touched his very sensitive tip and he loved it.

With a grunt, Bel lurched forward and gave the tip another lick before moving down the shaft, coating the pulsing muscle with his own saliva, then up again and over the tip once more, lap his tongue around it once; and then take the whole thing in.

"Sempai… Sempai… Ah, ah, ah!"

Fran could only whisper throatily and groan at the blonde's ministrations. Bel was sucking hard and fast, and going down the whole of Fran's length so quickly Fran could only grip the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles turned white and experience the hot pleasure pulsating through his veins, giving him a high. He was coming, he could feel it, and he was sure Bel could too-

The blonde stopped all movements and released the wet member with a pop. Standing up despite the whimper of protest from his lover, he pushed the younger to lie flat on his back again, and he rid himself of his own boxers.

"I've been waiting all morning to do this," Bel grinned before scooping more cream from the bowl and reaching down, pushing it into Fran's entrance. The cream was disturbingly cool inside of Fran, and the young shivered, half liking the way his cream was being used as lube, yet dismayed that his hard work was going to… well, not really waste.

Bel didn't even thrust a finger or two in; after coating the younger's entrance enough, he just looked at the illusionist in the eye. Fran gave a nod, knowing what Bel was questioning with his hidden eyes, and wrapped his arms around Bel's neck before jumping off the counter and turning around so that his ass faced his lover. With that done, he then leaned down on the counter again.

"Try to stand if you can," Bel smirked, and the illusionist could hear some cockiness in his voice.

"Sempai-"

Fran was cut off yet again.

The blonde leaned forward, caging the younger again as his hands crawled forward and clasped with Fran's, intertwining their ten fingers, and Bel's chin came to a rest at the space between Fran's neck and shoulder. Without much patience, Bel thrust into the younger, pushing all the way until he could feel the deepest end of Fran. Teal hair moved and fell as Fran wriggled, trying to adjust – only his lover didn't give him enough time.

Without much effort, Bel dragged his hips up so that his erection moved agonizingly slowly out of Fran, and he earned a moan in protest. Chuckling to himself in sadistic glee, the blonde then snapped his hips forward to thrust once more into his lover. Fran keened loudly, and Bel started to piston himself in and out of Fran.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!"

Fran moaned each time Bel went in, each moan higher in pitch and rising in need of release. With a grunt, Bel shoved his nose into the side of Fran's hair, feeling his cock pushing in and Fran's muscles clench around him, trying to push him out.

Again, Bel pulled out and angling himself, he thrust in, and Fran screamed this time.

"Found it~" Bel sang.

With that angle in his hips and mind, Bel started to piston himself in and out of Fran again. With each thrust, he went in deeper, harder and even faster than before. Fran could only bite his lip and groan; to which Bel would take his mouth and kiss him with such passion the illusionist would feel like he was drowning.

The thrusts became impossibly fast and so deep Fran could feel Bel's balls actually bouncing against his ass cheeks, and he moaned as he felt his lover keep going in and out of him, hearing the loud slapping of skin against skin. Passion rose, as did his pleasure, he could feel the growing bubble in the pit of his stomach, rising, bubbling and that desired release somewhere in his gut, deep inside, clawing to get to the surface.

With a louder grunt, Bel moaned his lover's name, and Fran responded with equal loudness, feeling the warm caress and love in his voice.

Perspiration was all over their bodies, melded together in a constant timed movement for maximum ecstasy.

"Bel!"

"Fran!"

The rush came instantly; white hazing and enveloping both of their minds. Bliss took its place quickly, threatening to leave with the last thrusts and cries of euphoria. Seconds felt like minutes that felt like hours as the unknown places of pleasure in their minds evaporated.

Loud pants of exhaustion filled the air, and Bel could hardly find the energy to peel himself off his lover. He didn't even bother to remove his member from the other.

"Most delicious strawberry cream I've ever had," He managed to choke out once he caught his breath.

Fran couldn't find the energy to reply, so he just let out a breathless laugh which was rare as a drop of golden rain, and soft as the wind whistling past your cheeks.

"Shall we go back to sleep?" He asked his blonde lover.

"It's noon, though," The Prince replied.

"I've nothing to do," Fran told him, leaning up to peck the other in a soft affectionate way. "After all, you finished all my strawberry cream."

"… Next time, make more."

* * *

THE END.

SORRY NOT SORRY IF Y'ALL DON'T EVER LOVE STRAWBERRY CREAM ANYMORE. = w =


End file.
